


Growl

by cindyls1969



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: M/M, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty's a porn star who's a little bit more. Asher is his next scene partner. It's going to be awesome...if Ty can keep his wolf under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfiction contest sponsored by Cockboys and The Cockybeast blog.

Ty sat in his room and waited for Jake and Asher to show up. He was looking forward to his scene today. When he’d first met Asher, the younger man had taken one look at Ty and practically bared his throat in submission and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since.

He had been sure that once Jake had found out what he was that his porn career would be over, but the Cockyboy’s boss had surprised him. The fact that Ty was a shifter hadn’t seemed like too much of a big deal to Jake and he’d only smiled at Ty’s confession and reassured him that they could work around it.

And they had. Ty shot only with guys who were submissive enough to not be a challenge to his wolf and if they weren’t a challenge then it brought out his protective side. JD and Max had been perfect and GoGo had just made him laugh. He was looking forward to dinner with him later in the week.

But right now he could smell Asher coming down the hall and the kid was definitely aroused. Ty had watched Asher’s videos and he couldn’t wait to feel that beautiful body writhing beneath him.

When the knock came on the door, he got up and let Jake and Asher into the room. Jake and Ty had both agreed that not having anyone else around made it easier for Ty to control his possessive urges. The threesome with Hayden and Levi had been hot, but he knew that he’d scared Hayden a little with all the growling he’d done over sharing Levi. 

Jake grinned at him and shook his hand while Asher smiled up at him almost shyly. “I see you’re ready to go.” Jake gestured at his sweats and Ty shrugged. 

“Not much point in getting dressed.” He knew most people thought he was an ass because he was so abrupt, but Jake just seemed to take it in stride.

“Nope, there isn’t.” Putting his camera bag down, he fished out what he needed and walked to the end of the bed. “Still with the mirrors I see.” 

It was Ty’s turn to grin. “Makes it easier to keep an eye on myself.”

Jake raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. While he fiddled with the camera, Ty turned to Asher. “You okay?” The kid smelled like sex and sweat and a little bit like fear. 

“I’m fine.” Asher’s voice was almost as deep as Ty’s and the low timber seemed to creep up his spine and into his wolf-mind. 

He reached up and ran his fingers through Asher’s hair, making him moan quietly. “Christ, Ash, you got me fucking hard already.” Leaning in, he nuzzled in behind his ear, taking in deep breaths of his sweet smell.

The kid had come off a little cocky in his solo, but when Ty wrapped his arms around him, he practically melted. Picking him up, he settled Asher gently on the bed and started stripping his clothes off. 

“Getting started without me guys? Eager much?” Jake chuckled and grabbed his camera before fading into the background. 

Ty growled low in his throat as he nosed into all the softest spots on Asher’s body as he undressed him. He nipped at the sensitive skin behind his ear before pulling off Asher’s t-shirt and leaning down to tug at his nipple with his teeth. The younger man thrashed and whined below him.

“You smell good.” Levering himself up, Ty made sure that Asher wasn’t really scared before biting at his bottom lip. He took his mouth in an intense kiss, growling again as Asher brought his hands up and started running them over Ty’s chest and back. “Taste good too.”

Ty loved kissing. There was something primal and possessive about it that made it almost more intimate than the sex itself. Asher fought him for control a little causing Ty to grab him by the hair and pull his head back, exposing his throat. Asher whimpered as Ty bit down on the tender skin and left a bruise he was going to have to apologize for later. Leaving marks was a no-no in this business.

Asher lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ty’s waist, trying to grind against him and Ty decided that they needed to be more naked right now. Dislodging Asher’s legs, he stood beside the bed and pulled off his sweats before popping the button on Asher’s jeans and ripping them off along with his shoes. His underwear came off with the pants and he was naked, hard and leaking on Ty’s bed. “Fuck.”

He crawled back onto the bed, up between Asher’s legs, nipping at the tender skin of his inner thighs. He had to keep a tight grip on his wolf because it wanted Asher badly and kept fighting to get free and claim him.

Ignoring Asher’s cock, he pushed his legs back and licked his balls, savoring the stronger smell of sweat there. Asher had shaved since the last video he’d made with Zach and if his reaction was anything to go by, it left his skin soft and sensitive.

Asher had one hand wrapped around the headboard and the other in Ty’s hair, not pulling, just trying to urge Ty’s mouth where he wanted it to be. Ty ignored him and grabbed him by the hips to flip him over. The kid had admitted to preferring to be on his stomach when he was fucked and Ty wanted that desperately.

He pushed at the back of Asher’s thighs until he tucked his knees up and opened himself completely to Ty’s gaze. “Don’t move sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Asher pushed back. “Come on, man, fuck me already.” 

Ty smacked his ass and bit down on the swell of it before licking over the small hurt. “I will…when I’m good and ready.” He pulled Asher’s cheeks apart and licked him from taint to tailbone before going back to lap at the puckered skin around his hole. He smelled of soap and musk here and Ty spit and licked until all he could taste was Asher.

Taking his time, he worked him open until Asher was crying out with every thrust of his fingers and fucking himself back hard. 

“You ready for me Asher? Want me to fuck you?” Ty knew the vibrations of the words against him would be driving Asher crazy and grinned when he threw Ty a scowl over his shoulder.

Ty sat up and pushed between Asher’s knees and grabbed the lube and condom from the bedside table. He ripped open the package and quickly rolled it down his cock before popping the cap on the lube and drizzling some on his fingers to work into Asher. Once he was satisfied Asher was ready, he slicked up his cock and tossed the bottle to the other side of the bed. 

Leaning over Asher, he pushed his cock against him and slid his hands up until their hands were tangled together. He turned his head to whisper in Asher’s ear. “Let me in baby.”  
He slid in slowly, not stopping until he was balls deep. “Tell me when I can move.”

Asher took a few deep breaths and then nodded. “Do it.”

They’d both forgotten about Jake’s presence and gotten caught up in the moment. Ty pulled out slowly then pressed back in, changing his angle until Asher cried out. “Like that cock? Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Asher nodded frantically. “Yeah. Do it harder.” His voice was rough as sandpaper and Ty liked it.

“Gonna come for me Ash? Let everyone see how much you like my cock?” He pulled Asher’s hips up enough that he could his hand under him and stroke Asher’s cock as he fucked into him harder and harder. Ty was growling low in his chest almost constantly and he knew he couldn’t drag it out too much longer without his wolf taking over.

There were no sounds in the room beyond their panting breaths and the slap of flesh against flesh. At one point, Jake moved in to take a close-up and Ty turned his head and bared his teeth, growling a warning to the other man. Jake backed off immediately and Ty turned back and bit down into Asher’s shoulder. It took all his restraint to not break the skin.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Jake. “Gotta end it.”

Jake nodded and moved around so that he could get the right angle. 

Ty slipped one arm around Asher’s waist and pulled him up so that he was straddling him, his back pressed against Ty’s chest. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold the position for long so he growled in Asher’s ear. “Touch yourself. I wanna see you come.”

Asher complied immediately and Ty hooked his chin over Asher’s shoulder so he could watch. He lifted one hand to Asher’s neck, pushing his head sideways so he could kiss his neck. The other was pressed against Asher’s chest, one long finger sweeping over the pebbled skin of his nipple. 

Asher lifted himself as best he could, fucking forward into his fist before grinding back down onto Ty’s cock, his moans getting louder and louder. “Holy fuck…gonna come.”

Ty bit his earlobe and growled again. “Do it.”

Asher cried out as he exploded all over his hand and chest and Ty thrust up into him through the aftershocks. Once the spasms around his cock had stopped, he pushed Asher forward on the bed and pounded into him. It didn’t take long before he had to pull out and quickly strip off the condom so he could come all over Asher’s back and ass. 

When the world came back into focus, he let himself collapse on the bed and smiled when Asher lifted himself enough to fall against his chest and kiss him. “That was fucking hot. You growl like an animal when you fuck.”

Ty looked at him for a second and then turned his head to look at Jake. They both burst out laughing at the same time. Asher looked at them like they were nuts before pushing himself off the bed and heading for the bathroom. 

Watching him walk away, Ty’s cock twitched and he wondered if the kid would be up for round two in the shower.


End file.
